Previously, a user could use a browser to maintain a bookmark listing storing a set of bookmarks representing preferred webpages or websites for a user. A website is a grouping of one or more webpages under a single domain. The user may identify a webpage when browsing the webpage as a favorite webpage. The browser may then store a link or uniform resource locator to the webpage as a bookmark. The user may then present the bookmarks in a list grouped according to a user criteria. Upon opening a new tab page in the browser, the new tab page may present a set of icons representing the bookmarks for selection by a user.
Alternately, the browser may track the webpages that a user accesses. The browser may mark a group of webpages as frequently visited websites of the user. The browser may have a predetermined number as the size of the frequently visited websites. Alternately and additionally, the browser may have a minimum number of visits to qualify a website as a frequently visited website.